


Love in the Time of Zombies

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, F/F, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	1. It Begins

**General Summary:** When zombies overtake Republic City, it’s up to Korra to save the day.  


 **Rated:** NC-17

 **Genre:** Horror, Adventure, Tragedy, Romance

 **Overall Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Gore

* * *

 

The screams of Pema rang out all too loud in Korra’s ears.

 

She jumped up from her bed, tossing aside her book, and throwing open the door to her bedroom at her Uncle and Aunt’s home. A light flickered down the hallway, eerie and blue. “Oh gosh,” Korra sighed. “She was probably watching a scary movie.”  Her heartbeat slowed as she walked down the hall to the living room. “You okay in here, Pema?” she asked, turning the corner. She stepped into the area and-

 

Pema was _not_ okay _._

Meelo was crouched over her, skin ashen, teeth clacking together. Pema was pushing him back, eyes desperate. “K-Korra! Run!”

 

“Aunt Pema, what’s Meelo _doing_?!” Korra exclaimed.

 

“Something’s wrong with him! Run!” she reiterated, tossing Meelo off. He slammed into the wall, growling loudly.

 

Pema screamed again as Meelo’s jaw bore down on Pema’s throat. He pulled back, tearing the skin away, slick shiny muscle exposed. A gurgling nose filled the air, Meelo grabbed at his mother’s mouth, pulling her jaw down. It cracked and Pema’s eyes rolled back, loud grunting noises all she could manage. Meelo raised his fist and slammed it down on her head. Pema went still suddenly, a soft sigh escape as Meelo beat her skull again and again until the bone split in two.

 

“Brains…” he groaned, leaning down pressing his mouth to the hole. He gobbled down the slick, folded muscle, smacking loudly.

 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Korra whispered, stomach gurgling. She ran back down the hall, turning towards the staircase. She kicked the door open and ran out, until she was on the porch.

 

Korra let out a scream, falling to her knees as burning acid exploded up her throat. She coughed hard, snorting and sneezing and spitting. “What did Meelo do?” she whispered, replaying the scene. It made her throw up twice more.

 

By some stroke of luck, Korra had pocketed her cell phone. She quickly punched in a number, panting heavily.

 

“H-Hello…?”

 

“Asami!” Korra cried, gasping. “Help, please! Meelo killed Pema!”

 

Silence. Then, a humorless chuckle. “Korra, that’s not funny to say.”

 

“Asami, I’m _serious_. Pema is… she’s… Oh Raava.” Korra threw up again. “She’s _dead_ , Asami _. Something_ happened to Meelo that killed her. He looked all… grey and his eyes… they weren’t _alive_.”

 

“I’m coming over,” Asami said. “Give me five.”

 

Korra waited outside until the glare of headlights blinded her. She shielded her eyes, standing up and waving. Asami cut the engine and jumped out. “Korra!”

 

“Asami!” Korra ran over to her, eyes still crazed. “We need to go get the kids!”

 

Asami nodded, keeping a calm expression on her face. “One minute,” Asami said. She went back to her car and pulled out a long tube. “Okay, not we can go.”

 

“What… is that a gun?” Korra asked, a shiver running down her spine.

 

“Yes, it is. I’m not taking chances if there’s an intruder in there.”

 

“Asami, I _know_ it was Meelo,” Korra insisted. Asami’s lips narrowed into a thin line and she nodded.

 

“Let’s go in.”

 

Asami went in first, silently climbing up the stairs. Together, the girls moved together, Korra keeping a keen eye out for any movement. They came to the living room minutes later, and paused. A figure still sat there, chewing noisily: Meelo.

 

“Meelo?” Asami called. “Where’s your mom?” Asami groped the wall for the light switch and flicked it, flooding the room with butter yellow light.

 

Meelo hissed and turned. His face was blood red, slick and shiny with flecks of brain matter and Pema’s fluids. His eyes were hazy, and like Korra said, his skin was ashen and chalky.

 

“Meelo?” Asami whispered.

 

Meelo simply charged.

 

Korra shouted, prepared to knock Asami out of the way, Asami leveled the gun, finger hooking the trigger and pulling .Two shots exploded from the barrel in succession, one hitting Meelo in the cheek, the other in the center of his forehead. He fell back, twitched and went still, blood oozing from his head and forming a dark black pool.

 

“Korra?” Ikki’s worried voice came from behind her. Korra turned and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace. “I heard gunshots.”

 

“Ikki, go get Jinora and pack a backpack with clothes. We need to leave.” Ikki reluctantly obeyed, stumbling back to her room.

 

“We need to call the police,” Asami said. Korra nodded mutely.  “And you need to go pack a bag too.”

 

“Yeah,” Korra said, running to her room. She turned on the lights and dug around for a duffle. She wasn’t picky: jeans, underwear, t-shirts, a few bras and socks. She stashed her cell phone charger, first aid kit, and the knife her father had given her when she decided to go to Republic City for University. She remembered what he told her it was for: _Emergencies only._

 

Now was _definitely_ an emergency.

 

She zipped the bag up, forcing it the last few inches and shouldered it after tugging on a hoodie. “Ready to go?” Asami said, passing the doorway.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Korra managed. “The girls?”

 

“They’re waiting outside at the car.” Asami’s footsteps echoed down the hallway. Korra caught up, locking the door after her once she made she she had everything.

 

“Korra, why are we up this late? Mom will be upset,” Jinora said, yawning. Her words sunk like lead in Korra’s belly.

 

“Something bad happened and we need to go. We’re gonna spend the night with Asami.” That seemed enough for Jinora. She yawned again, eyes bleary.

 

“Let’s get them settled into the backseat,” Asami suggested. They picked up one of the girls and helped them in, buckling their seatbelts. Soon, both girls were asleep again, snoring softly.

 

Asami climbed back into the front seat. She seemed to deflate, shoulders slumping. “That was… brutal.”

 

“Imagine seeing it,” Korra croaked. “Pema…”Silence settled between them. “I need to call the police still.”

 

“I don’t know if that will help. We both saw Meelo, Korra. Something was… off.” Asami chewed her lip nervously. “Korra… what’s happening?” she whispered, still cradling the gun. It was still warm from the shots.

 

“I don’t know, Asami. I think Meelo was undead.”


	2. The Day Hope and The Sun Died

**Summary:** Korra and Asami are now faced with the truth: the world isn't right, or at least, Republic City isn't.

 **Rated:** NC-17

 **Genre:** Horror, Adventure, Tragedy, Romance

 **Chapter Warnings:** Violence, Gore, Cursing, Body Horror

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Korra whispered, nails digging into her thighs. She could feel the burn through her jeans, crescent moons forming in her toffee brown flesh beneath the denim.

 

 Asami coolly turned the corner, green eyes narrowing. “Calm down,” she ordered. “You’ll wake the girls, and I need you _here_ , for the girls. Got it?” She accelerated, in time with her quick heartbeat, shooting down an avenue, illuminated only by the ghostly blue light of her dashboard.

 

“Asami,” Korra began, voice strained, “Peema is _dead_. And she’s not coming back and… and M-Meelo….” Korra’s lungs tightened and she began to hyperventilate, ice blue eyes dilating as air became short. Asami jerked the car to a stop, right before the lights turned red and gripped the wheel to steady herself.

 

“Korra.” Asami turned, removing her hands from the wheel. She gripped Korra’s shoulders. “I need you here. _With me_.” Korra’s breaths turned to soft wheezes, and she nodded, forehead covered in a cold sweat. “Head between your legs,” Asami said. “It’ll help.

 

“O-Okay,” Korra whispered. Asami nodded sternly and the car lurched forward, speeding to race up a hill.

 

The next ten minutes were silence, save for Jinora and Ikki’s soft snores in the backseat. Asami cruised through green lights, until seven lights later, when they were turning a corner into a food district. “Almost home,” Asami said. She smiled, hoping it cheered Korra up.

 

Suddenly, a red glow bloomed before them and smoke billowed up into the air. “What…?” Korra whispered, sitting forward alert. “What’s happen-”

 

 _Boom!_ A woman ran out from the alleyway, screaming and flailing about. Fire consumed her entire body, and her voice pitched loud enough to cut through the car windows, buzzing in Korra’s ears. In the back, Jinora seized awake, breathing heavily, and pressed her face forward between Asami and Korra.

 

More people spilled from the alleyway, all ablaze, tumbling to the ground and trying to extinguish themselves. Korra’s hands clutched the dash, and Asami sat stunned, both feeling immensely helpless.

 

Then they were there.

 

“Oh my Raava,” Korra breathed. Her hand came up and pointed, extended finger shaking.

 

Figures with dead eyes and limp arms and clacking teeth dragged themselves from the alley, fire flickering them on their chalky flesh. Unlike the screaming woman, who had collapsed in the street, they were still moving –albeit a bit sluggishly– towards the flaming humans. “It’s just like Meelo,” Korra whispered. “Their eyes are just like Meelo.” And their slow forms and lack of reaction, just like Meelo had: they were, of course, focused on their victims.

 

 _And meal_.

 

Asami’s lips were parted, as if she was about to speak, her hands, white-knuckled, gripped the steering wheel. Terror rippled through her, freezing up her muscles.

 

“We should go before this gets worse,” Korra said, voice shaking a bit. She forced herself to breath evenly, pressing down the urge to scream in horror. “Asami?”

 

Asami didn’t respond. Her whole body felt chiseled from stone, stiff and cold and hard. _Drive_ , she thought, but she couldn’t make her body move. She tried to make her hands shift, to yank the steering wheel around. _Drive!_ Yet the bodies advanced, turning their attention to Asami’s purring car, now that their other victims had fallen.

 

“Asami, drive,” Korra whispered. Though disintegrating, the bodies were dragging themselves closer, flames eating up their undead bodies. Though they couldn’t hear them, Korra was sure they would be moaning, just like Meelo was: a death rattle filling their decaying lungs and vibrating their rotten vocal cords, producing a sound that could only belong to something so utterly _wrong_.

 

“Asami, drive!” Korra bellowed.

 

Asami’s body unlocked and she gripped the steering wheel hard. Her foot pressed down hard on the gas pedal and they jerked forward, closer to the creatures. “Other way!” Korra shouted, and Asami threw the car into reverse, speeding backwards until she could curve them to the left once more.

 

Jinora and Ikki tumbled against the passenger side, rocked by Asami’s quick gear shift. “Jinora, get off!” Ikki groaned.

 

“Sorry!” Jinora shot back.

 

Asami whipped the car about, turning it hard. The flaming undead fell upon the woman and she screamed anew. Korra shuddered and turned around in her seat. “You two okay?”

 

Ikki and Jinora nodded, clearly shaken, with eyes still clouded by sleep. “I’d be better if Jinora wasn’t so heavy.” Jinora rolled her eyes, irritation flashing across them. Asami jerked the wheel and they shot around another corner, car wheel jumping the curb and sending them rocking.

 

“This isn’t the time, Ikki,” she snapped. Exhaling sharply, she turned her attention to Korra. “…What was that?” Jinora asked. “Those people were… they were on fire.” She shivered, and wrapped her arms about herself.

 

“They…” Korra paused, panic rising up in her stomach and turning the contents sour. She forced it down hard, saving it for later. “Those people died and somehow they came back.” Yet before Jinora could ask another question, Korra had turned back forwards. “How close are we?”

 

“With this diversion, about fifteen minutes away, give or take. I’ll try and cut around the quickest way I can,” Asami replied, chewing her bottom lip.

 

Their path remained clear as Asami jolted down an empty backstreet, soothing Korra a bit when she realized no one was there. “We’ll cut through downtown. It’ll be-”

 

 _Quicker_. The word went silent in Asami’s mouth before her tongue touched the roof of her mouth.

 

The streets were a disaster. People were screaming, running to and fro and out of shops. Undead groaned, filling the air with the smacking, screeching sounds of carnage and death. Asami jerked the wheel to the right and sped forward, swerving and dodging where she could, trying hard not to add to the casualties.

 

“Spirits,” she breathed, accelerating. Her heart hammered in her chest, but she kept driving, steering the car around corners and down the main street until the roar of human death became but a memory. “Spirits,” she uttered again, car rocking as Asami turned street after street, zigzagging through Republic City’s residential area until she reached her house: a single story home, simple given her vast fortune.

 

She reached up under the visor and pressed down. The garage door soundlessly clicked up and opened, and she jerked forward, pulling and cutting the engine before getting out. She bolted the garage door tight, sealing them inside.

 

“Let’s get the girls inside to the spare bedroom. They need sleep,” Asami whispered. Korra nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out.

 

Asami’s house was simple: hunter green exterior with white trim, a green yard, and a pleasant, mahogany fence. The inside was just as cheerful: bright colors and welcoming furniture, though Korra could see, as she cut through the kitchen and living room, where Asami’s wealth had allowed her expensive –yet just as simple– appliances and additions.

 

Jinora and Ikki, still exhausted, fell asleep quickly, settling down beneath a thick duvet and curling up together, snores soon filling the air. Korra was immensely thankful: she could feel the first hints of fear trickling back in. She just hoped the girls wouldn’t have nightmares.

 

“The girls all tucked in?” Asami asked, voice sounding farther away than the living room. Korra had found her in the kitchen, standing over the oven. The smell of frozen pizza was coming from it: pepperoni and smoked penguin seal sausage, a favorite of Korra’s.

 

“Yeah,” she sighed, settling onto a bar stool. She hunched over, hands coming up to press against her face, heels of her palms digging into her eyes. “Yeah.”

 

“Here, you look like you need one.” Asami set down a cold bottle of Bronzed Republic, a sweet mead that tasted like candy. Korra grunted and snatched at the bottle, smiling.

 

“To our survival,” she whispered, raising the bottle. Asami picked up her own bottle and nodded, tapping the neck against Korra’s with a soft clink.

 

Korra gulped it down in messy drinks, some spilling down her chin. When she finished, she belched, excusing herself and setting the bottle down on the bar top. The shaking soon stopped, giving way to a warm feeling in her belly. “Thanks,” she whispered. “I did need that.”

 

“I… I can’t believe this,” Asami said after a few minutes of silence. “It’s like a horror movie.” She turned and leaned against the counter, arms cross over her chest. “It’s…unreal.”

 

Korra nodded, images of Meelo crouched over Pema, face stick with blood and bits of brain. Then Asami, cocking her rifle and shooting Meelo dead: one bullet in his ashen cheek, another in the center of his forehead, ending his undead life. The thought made Korra’s stomach writhe, sloshing the mead around uneasily. “I’m so scared,” Korra whispered. She began to shake again, and she clapped a hand to her mouth, covering up the mild scream that crept between her lips.

 

Asami crossed around to her, and gently, wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders, pulling her close. “It’ll be alright,” Asami whispered. Korra buried her face into Asami’s neck, sobbing softly. “It’ll be alright,” she repeated, not even sure she truly believed that herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Asami and Korra were on the hideaway bed in the living room.

 

Though Asami had offered up her bed, Korra didn’t want to sleep alone. She wasn’t sure she could handle to darkness by herself right now, and so Asami had suggested they camp out in the living room together.

 

The pizza –and more mead– sat on the end of the bed, steadily being devoured the girls. Asami was currently flipping through television channels, pausing only for a few seconds.

 

 _“Cactus juice: it’s the quenchiest!”_ Asami clicked through the commercial, giggling at a joke Korra cracked. _“Varri-cakes: sweet treats worth the weight on your waist!”_ Another click. _“Breaking News on the incidents in Republic City-”_

 

Asami twisted until she was sitting up, and she cranked up the volume as high as she could without it bleeding out of the room. A female anchor sat from and center, with a title card in the background labeled ‘Dawn of the Dead?’ behind her. She cleared her throat and nodded, red lips parting in speech. “Good evening, Republic City. I am Chinatsu, your trustworthy female anchor here at RNN. Here’s the news.” The camera panned, focusing in on her a bit more tightly. She clasped hand hands above her desk, nodding. ‘Tonight, horrific events rocked the city, sending citizens into complete chaos. The United Republic Defense Force was deployed, but has been unable to access the most devastated parts of the city.”

 

The studio cut to footage of people running in the streets, with a throng of chalky, ashen forms chasing them. Fortunately, it cut before any carnage, sparing both the girls, and any views, the horrors of these new undead beings.

 

Chinatsu’s voice bled back in, over the muted footage. “Citizens report seeing attacks from sickly-looking people, and have been witness to those killed being returned to life. The Republic City Police caution citizens on going out to try and witness the events for thrill-seeking, as they have result in nearly three hundred fatalities just tonight city wide.” The studio cut to live footage, and to Chief of Police, Lin Bei Fong.

 

“Things are a mess out here, and so I’m openly ordering citizens: do not leave your home. If you have a basement, board up in there with as many non-perishables as you can. If you don’t have a basement, go to the most secure room in your house as quickly as possible, and avoid windows or hard to escape places. What’s important now is protecting yourselves, and getting the city back in order.” She nodded curtly, turning around slightly. Behind her, smoke was billowing from the corpse of a building. “These incidents might very well be pranks by youth, but are nonetheless dangerous. If you smell smoke, exit your home and get to safety as soon as possible.”

 

‘Thank you, Chief Bei Fong,” Chinatsu stated. “We’ve just received word that Raiko is preparing for an emergency press conference. We’ll cut to our man in the field, Li, for more coverage.” The studio cut over to a large room, buzzing with reporters chatting about the events. A man –assumably the President’s assistant– approached the podium, clearing his throat into the microphone.

 

“Thank you for your quick response to this press conference. President Raiko will now speak on the situation.” He bobbed his head and stepped back, allowing President Raiko to approach.

 

Despite the short notice, President Raiko looked immaculate: grey hair slicked back, suit tailored perfectly to his body, and his posture was perfectly straight, a man prepared to give ill news.

 

“Tonight, Republic City has faced more devastation than ever before,” he began, low voice booming across the quiet room. “I am issuing a state of emergency within the city, and have come to an ultimatum: at this time, there will be no rescues from the city. We will wait for the situation to deescalate, although science teams have been deployed to recover a few of the bodies for testing.”

 

One question was whispered, but a small female reporter: “No rescue?” It cut through the pause, a pin dropping in the silence.

 

“I repeat,” President Raiko intoned, grey-green eyes serious, “there will be no rescue. Thank you for your time. There will be no questions.” Camera flashes illuminated his face in a blaze of clicks, and the buzz of reporters turned into a roar. Microphones extended into view as the news camera slowly zoomed out, but the president was already gone.

 

The “President Raiko has been removed from the city,” Chinatsu intoned. Korra could see hints of horror creeping into her dark red eyes. “We will keep you up to date as the situation unfolds. Next, Future Industries toasters selling at phenomenal prices…”

 

Asami muted the television, remote falling from her hand down onto the blankets. “No... rescue,” she whispered. “They’re abandoning the city.”

 

Korra nodded, taking another slice of pizza and shoving it into her mouth. She chewed hard, filling her cheeks with thick crust, sauce, and meat until she was sure she couldn’t shout. She gulped at the wad of pizza, forcing it down her throat in a painful lump once she was sure she could talk without crying, and turning her head to Asami. “We can’t stay here if this is what the president is going to do. Knowing him, he’s already gone, and is probably safe, but us… We’re not.”

 

Asami nodded in agreement. “I agree.” Suddenly, Asami felt a cold, spike of fear clench her gut: _Mako_.

 

Though they’d formerly been a couple, Asami still held a fondness for Mako, whom she considered her brother and a dear friend. They’d grown fond of each other, and chatted nearly every day. Now, the thought came to her: where was he, and was he safe within this dangerous city?

 

Asami pulled her phone from her pocket, quickly dialing her friend. The dial tone rang, and a voice answered: “Hello?”

 

“Mako!” Asami exclaimed. Relief flooded her: seeing Bei Fong on scene had reminded her of him, tucked away at his desk on the detective’s floor, hunched over day old coffee and stale donuts. “Are you safe?”

 

“Yeah, Bei Fong’s kept me at the office, inside. It’s chaos, Asami,” Mako’s tinny voice said. “My phone’s been ringing off the hook here, and we’re overwhelmed. Get out. _Now_ ,” he exaggerated. ‘If you don’t, you’ll be dead by the morning. These _things_ … they’re not relenting. Stay alive.” A click sounded.

 

“Mako?” Asami called. “Mako!” She redialed, but it cut to voice mail, and she threw the phone down.

 

On the television, more footage was playing: people running in the streets, buildings on fire, and a line URDF metal tanks stationed at the fringe of the city, before it gave way to the countryside. They sat unmoving, and true to the president’s speech, weren’t going to.

 

“We’re going to die,” Korra whispered, rocking back and forth as the footage continued. A man screamed before falling beneath a pile of the undead, arms writhing until they went still, slick with blood. “We’re going to die.” Hysteria reflected in her eyes, glazing them with fright.

 

“Korra, remember, I need you _here_ ,” Asami said, rising onto her knees. She knelt next to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. “Snap out of it, okay?”

 

“Why?!” Korra moaned. “We’re just going to die and… and get eaten! Asami, we’re going to-”

 

Before she knew it, Asami’s hand cracked across Korra’s face, tears rolling down her cheek. “Stop it. We’re not dying. Not like this,” she hissed, voice full of emotion. “Not tonight.” Korra began to cry too, in earnest, emotion bubbling up in fits of horrified sobs.

 

“I don’t want to be here,” Korra whispered. “This is out of control, Asami! People, hundreds of people, are _dead_!” She shook her head. “And the president has abandoned the city!”

 

“I know Korra, but we have to keep ourselves together,” Asami sobbed. “We can’t breakdown right now. We have to keep ourselves _here_. We can’t lose it.’

 

“…What if I become one of… of _them_?” Korra asked, sniffling. She palmed off the snot above her lips, wiping it on her sweatpants.

 

“Then I’ll kill you,” Asami stated, voice steady despite her tears. “I won’t let you exist like that.’ Korra nodded, handing coming up to cup her bruised cheek. She sniffled a few more times, hysteria passing.

 

“I’ll do the same,” Korra said a ten minutes later. Her y blue ice shone with immense clarity, the last dregs of hysteria leaving her with just fidgeting hands. Asami wasn’t sure ‘thank you’ was the right thing to say, but she said it anyways. “I’m tired,” Korra stated. She seemed to deflate down onto the mattress, shoulders slumping down.

 

Exhaustion had began to sink into Asami too. She moved the empty mead bottles and the pizza pan, setting them on the floor. “I am too. I think sleep will help clear our heads.” Korra grunted and pulled up a blanket, settling down on the mattress. She exhaled deeply a few minutes later, chest expanding slowly.

_Spirits,_ Asami thought, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She slumped down, trying to clear her mind, and before she knew it, had fallen into a deep sleep.

 

Hours passed, and the sun began to peak through the clouds, revealing a hazy, smoke filled sky. Asami was turning over, mind prepared for another few hours of asleep, and yawned, left eye opening a bit, just enough to peek past Korra’s sleeping form and outside of the living room window.

And that’s when Asami saw _them_.


End file.
